


Don't Jinx It

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mission Fic, Suspense, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: Agent Leon Kennedy along with BSAA operative Chris Redfield are sent to investigate a series of disappearances in an isolated location. Surely the two of them together can handle any threat that comes their way...





	Don't Jinx It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by: [elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose) and [markofthemoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros)  
> 

_Cold._

 

_Dark._

 

_He couldn’t tell if he was sinking or rising. Any semblance of the surface was lost to the murky, swirling blackness that enveloped him on all sides. The chill in his chest was soon replaced by a dull ache, one that grew in intensity as the seconds ticked by. Or was it minutes?_

 

_The last of the air escaped past his lips as he watched the bubbles drift away. Black spots raced through his vision when that dull ache in his chest became a rapid burn as if on fire. His lungs demanded oxygen where there was none to be found._

 

_Only water. And darkness._

 

_Was this it? After everything he’d been through, this was to be his end?_

 

_Body, numb to its surroundings, drifted farther and farther downwards. All traces of energy left him as any thoughts were overtaken by a wave of calm._

 

_Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all._

 

_And then...there was nothing._

 

* * *

 

*8 Hours Earlier*

 

The special agent finished one final check of his gear before he was to meet up with the helicopter team, along with a couple of BSAA’s members. Another joint mission opportunity it seemed. Leon scoffed. Not that he minded teaming up with other members; however the bureaucracy had a way of tangling things that didn't need to be messed with.

 

Climbing on board the helicopter, Leon noticed he was the first one to arrive, minus the pilot.

 

Giving the pilot a tap on the shoulder, he asked, “Where’s our friends from the BSAA?”

 

The pilot shrugged. “Got held up or something...should be here shortly.” Nodding in acknowledgement, the brunet turned to find a familiar face swinging on board.

 

“Captain Redfield, good to see you again.” The soldier’s head snapped up at the recognizable voice.

 

“Ah, Agent Kennedy, so you’re the government muscle going with us today?”

 

Leon waved his hand around the fuselage with a raised eyebrow. “Where exactly is the rest of your ‘us’?” The elder’s face was pulled into a grimace before Leon even finished his inquiry.

 

“There were two others, but duty called them elsewhere. Their mission needed more manpower than ours appears to require.” Leon rolled his eyes at this. Unless someone has the ability to see into the future, how can one know what is going to happen?

 

Bureaucracy.

 

There was a pause between the pair before the agent’s mouth pulled into a smirk. “Maybe they figured we had such a good track record that we didn't need the extra help.”

 

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it is.”

 

From then on, the two went over schematics of their target: a large lakeside resort off in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't exceptionally large, but seeing as how it was just the two of them, the five floors of guest rooms as well as the outside area will prove enough for them to contend with. During this time of year, there should be a considerable amount of people at the resort, however, there had been an alarming amount of disappearances reported in the area as well as a couple claims of something ‘not quite human’. The two were sent to scope out the vicinity and gather whatever information they could and report back.

 

The pilot announced their descent and bid the two men farewell and good luck as they landed. The resort was surrounded by a thick growth of trees, forcing the drop-off to be about a 15 minute walk away still. The two set off in silence as they took in their surroundings. Despite being the middle of the day, there wasn't another soul in sight. If this was supposed to be some resort, shouldn't there be at least some people walking around the area?

 

Suspicions grew stronger when they finally arrived at the clearing where the retreat was located. Broken shards from several windows lay strewn out over the lawn. Several of the guardrails from the deck were broken off as if they were pounded in by something heavy.

 

And still...no people.

 

No one on the decks or in the water for a quick swim.

 

No one laying out in the carefully arranged rows of lawn chairs.

 

Slowly meandering closer, the pair drew a sharp gasp at the latest piece of evidence: blood. Faded but still very much present against the siding of the building and the flooring.

 

Chris turned carefully to his partner to ask the question plaguing his conscience. “When did you say the last report of a disappearance came in again?”

 

Keeping his voice low, Leon replied, “About three weeks ago. You would think there would have been more of a commotion about a place like this becoming... _this._ ”

 

The BSAA captain nodded in agreement before adding, “We should go and call this in. We got what we came here for.” But the agent shook his head before he had even finished.

 

“There could be survivors in there and we’re here now anyways. The least we could do is check it out. Besides, I think the two of us can handle whatever is waiting for us.”

 

Chris sighed. “Don't get cocky, Kennedy. It’ll be the death of you one day.” Giving it a second thought, the man relented. He couldn't argue about the possibility of survivors. “Alright a quick run through.”

 

Leon opened his mouth to say something but the older man beat him to it.

 

“But we’re not splitting up. We’ll sweep the area from base to top.”

 

The agent couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. “Scared of the boogeyman, Redfield? Don't worry. I got your back.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the other man retorted, “Don't be ridiculous. I just don't want to hear your girly screaming down the hall when something grabs you.” Becoming serious again, he caught the agent’s eye and added, “This isn’t some horror movie for us to be picked off one by one. We both know the kind of shit that can be in there.”

 

Dipping his head in agreement, Leon brought up his hand in a mock salute.   


“Copy that, Captain.”

* * *

  


The duo crept quickly yet quietly throughout the compound, leaving no door or hallway unchecked. Guns drawn at the ready and flashlights illuminating the dark corridors where the natural light couldn't penetrate, they combed through the ground floor. Besides a smashed vase and some broken floor boards, there wasn't anything remarkable to be found.

 

Systematically they scaled the building to try and find more information, or better yet...survivors, but every search turned up empty. What did ring hollow to them, though, were the discarded belongings in almost every room they checked. But then...where were the people? There wasn't any signs of a scuffle or attempts at a hurried escape made apparent in the rooms. Both of the operatives had seen enough ghost towns to identify that.

 

They reached the top floor with no adversity, yet neither could shake the eerie chill away. The air was so thick with tension that it felt like it could snap at any moment. The walls seemed to be getting closer and closer together with every flight of stairs they went up. Shaking off the pessimistic thoughts, Leon sought out one of the many windows, light still pouring in from the afternoon sun.

 

_What are we missing?_ The agent tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes as another thought entered his mind: _Maybe it’s time for a vacation…_

 

Cracking open his eyes once more and peering out to the grounds below, a sudden movement caught his attention. Just as soon as it was there...it was gone. Had he imagined the shadow? Leaning closer against the window to get a better view of where he had seen the dark outline, he nearly let out a sharp gasp when a hand gripped his shoulder. Spinning sharply to meet the concerned eyes of his partner, he visibly relaxed.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Find something?” Chris joined the other man in looking out the window, following the agent’s gaze.

 

Leon shook his head. “Thought I saw something, down below. Must have been the wind blowing around some branches.” It was clear by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe his own excuse. The older man nodded and took a cursory glance of their view with renewed suspicion. The day one of them turns their back to a potential threat is the day that threat will strike them from behind.

 

Leaving his spot by the window, Chris called over his shoulder, “Let’s go check the outside. We’re done up here.”

 

Arriving downstairs, both men were quick to notice it looked just as they left it. No signs of any unwanted intruders prowling around. Although...maybe it never came inside? Once again, Leon approached the floor-to-ceiling windows cautiously and scanned around the exact spot he saw the shadow for any traces it may have left behind. Quieting the nagging thoughts of _what if I’m just paranoid_ , he released a heavy sigh.

 

“Nothing out there but trees and that goddamn silence.” Leon let out a harsh chuckle. _Maybe I am getting too old for this…_

 

Chris didn't say anything when something the agent had said caught his attention. _Silence_. They were in the middle of a heavily wooded area with a considerable sized lake. Sure, there weren't any people around save for themselves, but what about the wildlife? They should be able to hear at least some birds or see a couple of deer. Even the water was as lifeless as a grave with no fish breaking the surface or frogs croaking. It’s as if all the life was sucked dry from this location.

 

Tilting his head towards the door, Chris observed, “We should check the outside thoroughly. It's the last area we haven't swept through.”

 

Leon hummed in agreement. “Can’t be any creepier than the inside.”

 

Just as the agent had his back to the window, a quick movement from the other side caught Chris’s attention. Eyes widening at the giant, grotesque figure hurling itself towards the same glass panel his partner was previously leaning on, Chris barely had enough time to lunge forward with a sharp, “LOOK OUT!”

 

The agent let out a gruff grunt as Chris tackled him at the exact moment the glass shattered and littered the floor like a thousand tiny needles. Any coherent thoughts about bracing his landing were stolen from the older man at a sudden iron-clad grip around his midsection. Grunting out in pain and surprise, Chris had all the wind ripped from him when he was abruptly tossed through the now broken window onto a collection of chairs and tables. The loud crash from the broken furniture didn't even register with the man as a sickening _‘pop’_ resounded through his skull. Instantaneously, a sharp, burning pain erupted down his arm. Colorful spots danced in his vision as he tried to focus on his surroundings, but the lancing pain in his head made it impossible.

 

The gunshot and shouts of his partner cleared out the fog somewhat, but Chris couldn't quite make out the words. After several more gunshots, he reached for his own gun to assist the other man. Instead, he was greeted by the sensation of being stabbed by a hundred blades. Letting out a choked breath, his eyes widened at a sudden realization…

 

He was unable to move his arm.

 

_Shit! Now of all times?_

 

Shots still coming from inside the building, Chris turned his head in time to see Leon diving out of the window and onto the deck. The agent cast a concerned glance his way before returning to focus on the monster.

 

“Hey! Are you alright, man?”

 

Chris grimaced. “Been better. Not sure how much help I’ll be, though. Think my shoulder is dislocated.”

 

Leon’s head snapped back at that and noticed the way the other man was holding his arm. “Damn, that bad?” Firing off a few more rounds into the beast’s head, causing it to drop to the ground, the agent grinned.

 

“More for me then, right? I can take care of this ugly, you sit tight.”

 

Despite the situation, Chris couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Leon to be his overconfident, cocky self in spite of the odds. It was admirable. Not about to leave everything up to him, Chris managed to pull his 909 from his belt and hold it awkwardly in his non-dominant hand.

 

Leon emptied his clip into the downed creature, hoping for it to be enough, but of course nothing could go their way today. The behemoth lurched forward to slice at the reloading brunet when Chris fired off his shots in quick succession, not hitting the head with every single one, but it was still enough to drop the thing for good.

 

Bewildered, Leon turned to his comrade. “I didn't know you were a lefty?”

 

Chris let out a chuckle. “That’s because I’m not.”

 

“What?! So, what? You close your eyes and shoot? Hope you hit something?”

 

Chris raised his eyebrows. “I seem to recall a certain someone too busy reloading to take the shot? Now, how many shoulders have you set or should I be concerned?”

 

“Don’t give me that. I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Leon.”

 

“2.” And then with a sly smile, “Apparently the second one went so bad, they had to take the poor guy to surgery.”

 

The BSAA operative’s eyes frantically widened as the other man threw his arms up in defense.

 

“Chill out, I’m only kidding.” Leon then crouched next to the downed man and positioned himself accordingly. “Though the bastard did scream through the whole thing…” Chris glared at the grinning man, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not. Retaining a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he waited for the tell-tale jolt of pain as he felt the agent’s hand grasp his own wrist tightly.

 

Everything that came next was a blur.

 

One second Leon was standing right beside his prone body, ready to pop his shoulder back into place.

 

In the next, there was a startled gasp coming from the younger man before he was ripped from Chris’s line of sight.

 

Jerking his head towards the lake, his stomach dropped in horror at the source of the problem. A long, thin, black appendage broke through the surface of the water and found its way onto land, where it now was wrapped around Leon’s leg and dragging him towards the lake.

 

Spitting out a slew of curses that matched the other man’s own colorful language, Chris went for his gun once more, but hesitated. If he fired off the shots at such a small target, he could possibly hit his partner. Throwing his gun down, he pulled out his knife and charged at the limb. By the looks of it, Leon was trying to shoot his way through the offending limb, but was gaining no ground. No matter how many times he shot the damn thing, the arm refused to let go. Just as he was about to reach the other, the brunet disappeared under the murky water. Only the bubbles that now skimmed the surface remained.

 

Frantically, Chris swept his head side to side, looking for any evidence of the agent resurfacing. Heart racing with fear, panic seized his thoughts at the realization that he couldn't swim with just the one working arm. Leon was under there fighting and probably drowning  - and Chris was stuck up here, cursing his luck. He would **not** stand by and do nothing while one of his men died again! No...Leon wasn't one of his men, but he was a friend.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, an idea came to him.

 

His instructor’s voice rang through his head.

 

_This only works if you are relaxed. You really should have a second person so please, Redfield, only use this as a last resort._

 

Laying flat on his back, he grabbed ahold of his useless arm by the wrist and positioned it over his head, hissing out in pain at the sharp feeling racing through his arm.

 

_Breathe_

 

Trying to push aside the pain and not think about what’s happening beneath the water’s surface, he brought his hand down to the base of his neck, behind his head.

 

_Breathe_

 

_Relax_

 

Taking one final, calming breath, he counted to three and shifted his bad arm toward the opposite shoulder.

 

White, hot lightning exploded down his arm; it took a moment for him to realize that the unfamiliar gasp had originated from his own throat. The worst of it over, relief was quick to follow. Flexing his fingers a couple times, Chris wordlessly said a thanks to whoever was listening for the use of both his arms once more.

 

The pain had not completely vanished, only decreased in severity. Counting his blessings, Chris wasted no time in rushing towards the lake, concern growing for the man currently fighting for his life under its surface. Relieving himself of any heavy equipment and clothing, he dove right in. Despite it still being midday, the sun was barely able to penetrate these dark, cloudy waters.

 

_Hold on Leon, I’m coming!_

 

Chris was swimming blind to where the creature and Leon may be, but he figured down was as good a direction as any. The lake was large, but they couldn't have gotten too far away. Finally spotting the pair just a couple more feet below him, he sped up as much as he humanly could. Dread sent an icy chill down his spine at the sight of the lifeless body of his partner slowly falling deeper and deeper into the depths by the unfortunate anchor now wrapped around his waist.

 

Chris wanted to scream. To yell at the beast to let the man go, but air was too precious down here to waste. The water would just reduce it to nothing anyway. The creature seemed too occupied with its catch to notice him, and Chris could now see it in full. It resembled some sort of fish, or at least the head portion did. The body was closer to that of a snake with the bottom part branching out into the long tentacles they first saw.

 

Praying for a miracle and hoping his assumption about the beast was right, he lit some of the underwater flares he had grabbed from his pack before diving. Instantaneously, the thing reared its head and thrashed side to side, obviously affected by the bright light emitted from the offending objects.

 

In its flailing, it thankfully let go of Leon. Chris lunged towards him and gripped the other man around the waist before ascending back up to the top. His lungs were begging for air, but he pushed down the burning sensation, as well as the throbbing in his arm.

 

Resurfacing after what seemed like hours, Chris sucked in as much air as he could with one gulp. Staggering onshore with his cargo under his arm, he tried to put as much distance between the water and them as he could before crashing down onto the ground. Coughing up some water, he rolled over to the still unconscious man. Laying his head on the other man’s chest, he frantically searched for a heartbeat or a breath.  Anything to indicate life in the other.

 

He swore, finding nothing. “Shit! Come on, Leon.”

 

Just as he was trained, Chris placed his hands over the man’s heart when the pain in his arm registered. Shaking it away, he pressed on anyway, ignoring the stabbing pain that grew with each chest compression. He’ll deal with it later.

 

Counting out loud with each push, he continued to search the other’s features for a sign of life. Still nothing. The man wasn't breathing.

 

“Damnit Kennedy! I will kill you myself if you die on me now!”

 

Realizing the next step, Chris let out a sign and a curse before tilting the other’s head back and pinching his nose. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his mouth over Leon’s and expelled it. Repeating the process once more before checking for any improvement, Chris still heard nothing.

 

Doing it all over two more times, Chris was wearing down. He was panting hard as his arm now felt like it was on fire. He could no longer differentiate between the sweat and water that ran down his face. Refusing to give up, he continued on through the chest compressions and the breaths. Just as he went to tilt the agent’s head back once more, Leon’s eyes shot open as a series of coughs wracked his smaller frame.

 

Chris recoiled backwards in shock at the sudden movement from the other, but was nonetheless relieved. Kneeling at the heaving man’s side, he placed a steady hand on his back.

 

“You alright?” Not expecting an immediate response, he stayed still, listening to the other man fight between coughing out water and drawing in breath.

 

Nodding before choking out, “Y-yeah. I-I th-think so.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chris inclined his head back towards the resort.

 

“Let’s head back inside for now…” Recognizing the other to be in no shape for moving around just yet, Chris grabbed his arm and slung it around his own shoulders to help the man balance. Wordlessly, Leon accepted the help. With their bodies so close to one another, Chris couldn't help but notice just how hard the agent’s body was shaking.

 

_Well, he was practically dead about five minutes ago._

 

“They should have some blankets and hopefully a first aid kit in that resort somewhere. We can call HQ for pick-up as well. I think we’re done here.” There wasn't a response from the agent except for a garbled mumble, which Chris took as his agreement.

 

Carefully supporting his partner, the pair made their way back into the building. Finding a suitable couch, he gently let Leon down and pulled a nearby afghan around him. Chilled fingers found his own as the other quickly wrapped the blanket around him.

 

On one hand, Chris was glad the man was being so agreeable, but on the other hand...it only added to his worry at how unlike himself the agent was being. At this point he would almost prefer a snide comment or some witty sarcasm to be thrown at him.

 

Chris fetched the first aid he had seen on their run-through. He also managed to find a working wall phone. Returning to Leon’s side, he noticed the brunet was losing some blood from the wound on his ankle where the beast had first seized him. Wrapping it up quickly, but firmly, he spared a glance upwards at the other’s features. The ex-cop was starting to get some color back in his face, but was otherwise still very pallid.

 

“You still with me, Kennedy? Don't pass out on me now.” That earned a glare... _finally..._ from the other.

 

Grumbling out a quiet ‘yes’, Leon motioned towards the older man’s arm.

 

“Did you…” He left the question unfinished.

 

Chris replied solemnly, “Yeah, had no choice. Either that or let that thing take you down.”

 

Leon said nothing until, “...how long was I out?”

 

Chris thought back to dragging him from the lake and the subsequent moments of trying to find a heartbeat or pulse on the other man. Time had completely stopped.

 

“I don't know. You...you didn't have a pulse. Shit! Man, I thought you were dead.”

 

Silence fell between the two men again. Finally after what seemed like eternity, it was the younger who broke the silence.

 

“So, uh. Did you do the whole CPR thing?”

 

“Yes”.

 

“The...whole thing? Breaths and all?” Chris’s mouth dropped open. Is this where he was going with this line of questioning?

 

“You recover quickly...yes, ‘breaths and all’.”

 

“Wow, never thought I would be Captain Redfield’s first kiss.” Leon was now completely smirking at the other man.

 

Not being able to stop the red that dusted across his face, Chris spluttered out, “You weren't!...I’ve...Ok! That’s enough sitting around here. We’ve got an evac to get to and clearly you’re fit for action, Agent Kennedy.” Chris made a move for the door, but when he turned around to make sure the other was following him, he realized Leon was still a bit unsteady on his feet. Sighing, he returned to the man and, despite the protests, slung his arm around his neck once more.

 

“Enough with the bravado, I know it hurts, idiot.”  

 

Leon’s eyebrows shot up, but instead let the objection die in his throat and let the other have most of his weight.

 

They were about halfway to the evac point when Chris spoke up again.

 

“And you better not go telling everyone at the base I kissed you or anything.”

 

From his position, Leon just sent the other a sideways glance.

 

“Or what?” He challenged.

 

“Or I’ll tell them you were almost killed by a tentacle monster.”

 

“...deal. It’ll be our secret.” Looking a bit more serious, Leon added, “And thank you...Chris, for sticking your neck out for me back there. I owe you one.”

 

“Yes you do...you still got that bottle of Johnnie Walker?”

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should make a collection that's just titled 'Leon and Chris go on missions and everything goes wrong'  
> More from these two to follow! Hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
